The Just Dance Wiki Users Wiki:Rules
If you are on the Just Dance Wiki Users Wiki, you must respect the rules and regulations. This is pretty long but here they are. If you fail to abide by them, you get the punishment. Further rules may be added should the need arise. It is assumed that, by using the Wiki and any of its resources, you are obligated to comply with its rules. Harassment *If you keep harassing users, you get a 1-3 month ban. **If you keep doing it, you get an 1 year ban. ***After that, it is an infinite ban. *If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he/she will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. Age Limit and Immaturity *There is no age limit imposed on the Wiki, but any immature users will be blocked until they turn 13 (12 years old is fine). *Immaturity is judged based on how annoyed the community is by one's behavior. If the admins have reason to agree that the user/s in question have been exemplifying poor conduct and have done immature actions, the Immaturity and Defiance rules will be imposed. No warning is warranted. Inappropriate Names *If you create an account with an inappropriate name (e.g. YouAreAStupidMotherf*cker, PieceOfSh*t, StupidN**ger, NumberOnePedophile, IRapedYourMum, FalcoLombardi99isdumb, JDLover12TriesTooHardTBH, etc.), you get an infinite ban until you change your username. Multiple Accounts *If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, the original account gets a 1 year ban while the sockpuppet account will be infinitely banned. Raiding Somebody's Userpage *If you raid someone's userpage, you will receive a warning. **If you keep doing it, you will get a 6 month ban. ***After that, it is a 1 year ban. ****If you keep doing it after, you will be banned infinitely. *If you raid an admin's userpage, you will instantly get a 1 year ban. **If you keep doing it, you will be banned infinitely. Admin *If you keep pestering a staff member for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. **If you keep doing it, you will get a 1 year ban. ***After that, you will be banned infinitely. Imitation/Impersonation *If you imitate another user, you get a 1 year ban. *If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. *If you impersonate another user (for example if you impersonate 6f5e4d with the username: 6F5E4D) you will instantly get an infinite ban until you change your username. Spamming *If you are spamming the chat, you get a kick. **If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. **After that, you will be banned infinitely. *If you create spam pages that are not related to the wiki, you will be issued a warning. **If you keep doing it after, you will be permanently banned. Editing Userpages * You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. Ban Minimum * The minimum ban duration is 24-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Duplicated Media *Avoid re-publishing the same image or video. Any duplicated images or videos found should be reported to an admin for speedy deletion. Removing Warning Messages *You are not allowed to remove warning messages from admins from your message wall. If you do that, each message is restored, and you receive another warning or get blocked, depending on the number of warnings you have received. Pages *Pages on this wiki MUST be about users of the Just Dance Wiki. If there are pages that are not related to the users of the wiki, the page will be taken down and the creator will be issued a warning. Blog Posts *If you post an inappropriate blog post, you will receive a warning. **If you keep doing it, you will get a 2 month ban. ***After that, you will be banned infinitely.